moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Na ratunek Mii cz. 3
Gdy tylko światła zgasły, klon Sih'Neva pociągnąl za spust i pociski wyleciały z jego karabinu. Nie natrafiły one jednak na swój cel, jakim był Przemek. Chłopak odskoczył od swojego przeciwnika w momencie gdy w całym budynku zapanowały ciemności. Klon Sih'Neva mógł się zorientować gdzie jest jego wróg- wytężając słuch by usłyszeć jego ciężki oddech i węch, by wyczuć krew, która obficie wypływała z jego rany. W pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita cisza- smok oddychał bardzo powoli a Przemek poruszał się tak cicho, że klon Sih'Neva nie wiedział czy słyszy jego kroki czy dźwięki towarzyszące przemieszczaniu się szczurów w ścianach budynku. W końcu coś jednak usłyszał- cichy szmer towarzyszący wyciągnięciu miecza z pochwy. A zaraz potem dźwięk kropel krwi uderzających na podłogę tuż za nim. Przemek zamachnął się swoim mieczem celując w prawdopodobne miejsce umiejscowienia pyska klona Sih'Neva. Smok jednak był szybki- zablokował cios Przemka swoim mieczem energetycznym. Gdy obydwa ostrza się ze sobą starły wytworzyły się iskry i na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się światło. Przeciwnicy spojrzeli sobie w oczy- Przemek ze swoimi ludzkimi ograniczeniami zobaczył jedynie pychę bijącą z oczu smoka, choć równie dobrze mogło mu się to przewidzieć. Klon Sh'Neva zobaczył jednak więcej. Nienawiść bijącą z oczu chłopaka, grymas bólu na jego twarzy (spowodowany prawdopodobnie raną) i ciemną energię pokrywającą jego ciało. Oznaczała ona, że Przemek połączył się ze Smąriuszem. Sih'Nev szykował drugą rękę by uderzyć przeciwnika, ale chłopak był szybszy. Wbił w nią średniej wielkości ostrze. Smok zawył z bólu i odepchnął od siebie Przemka. Wyciągnął przed siebie karabin maszynowy i zaczął strzelać na wszystkie strony, nie mogąc trafić w chłopaka. W końcu jednak usłyszał jego krzyk co oznaczało, że chłopak został trafiony. Po chwili światła zapaliły się ponownie a klon smoka zobaczył leżącego przy ścianie Przemka, trzymającego się za przestrzelony piszczel i lewe ramię. Jego włosy były zakrwawione a on sam dyszał ze zmęczenia. Obok niego siedział Smąriusz, który z wolna zaczął znikać. - Nie będę dla ciebie ryzykował.- powiedział Smąriusz, zostawiając Przemka sam na sam z wrogiem. Klon początkowo chciał wykończyć Przemka0981 z miejsca w którym stał, pojedyńczym strzałem w głowę. Wtedy spojrzał jednak w jego oczy- zimne, przekrwione, pełne nienawiści i goryczy a jednak nie wyrażające strachu. Nie mówiąc już o jego triumfalnym uśmieszku, który najbardziej drażnił smoka. Klon Sih'Neva podszedł do Przemka, jednak wolniej i bardziej ociężale niż chciał. Widocznie walka wykończyła go bardziej niż sądził. Stanął nad swoim przeciwnikiem i przystawił mu miecz do klatki piersiowej. - Zabije cię w taki sam sposób jak orginał zabił twoją dz#wkę.- powiedział klon. Źrenice Przemka rozszerzyły się a on sam zaczął się histerycznie wręcz śmiać. Ech jego głosu prawdopodobnie rozchodziło się po całym budynku i możliwe że smok miałby przez niego ciarki na skórze- gdyby miał skórę. - Siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa...- zaczął powoli odliczać Przemek. - Co ty odpi#rdalasz?!- krzyczał zdenerwowany smok. - Jeden. Klon Sih'Neva chciał wbić ostrze miecza w ciało Przemka. Chciał pozbawić go życia i mieć go z głowy. Ale nie mógł. Jego całe ciało jakby zdrętwiało i smok nie mógł wykonać choćby najmniejszego ruchu. Przemek081 natomiast wyszczerzył się i wyrwał mu miecz z ręki. Po wyrzuceniu energetycznego miecza chłopak wyjął własne które przystawił mu do gardła. - Te ostrze które wbiłem ci w łapę, nasączone było trucizną.- powiedział Przemek, pozbawiając Mieczem Kinry mechanicznych części smoka.- Podziękuj Casperowi, to on ją zrobił.- Przemek przerwał wypowiedź. Jakiś głosik w jego głowie mówił mu, że musi się śpieszyć, że ma mało czasu i że powinien szybko zabić podróbkę Sih'Neva i zabrać Mię. Jednak wtedy przed jego oczami pojawił się ten obraz. Sih'Nev pozbawiający jego ukochaną kolibra i miecz który dzierży w dłoniach, który przebija się przez jej pierś. Obraz śmierci Strange.- Za proste. Nie zasługujesz na śmierć poprzez poderżnięcie gardła. Ty, 19 innych podróbek, Serek i Heinrich. Wszyscy będziecie ginąć długo i powoli. Klon Sih'Neva lekko się trząsł ale poza tym nie okazywał strachu. Był żołnierzem Federacji, odważnym i wytrzymałym. Nie miał zamiaru błagać Rebelianta o łaskę. - Zdradziłeś swoich przyjaciół. Zabiłeś własną siostrę i pozbawiłeś mnie mojej ukochanej.- powiedział Przemek wbijając miecz Kinry w jego sprawną łapę. Klon stłumił w sobie ryk.- Powiedz to.- Przemek czekał krótką chwilę, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Pozbawił więc smoka jednym ruchem obydwu łap. Tym razem klon nie wytrzymał: zaryczał z bólu jak jego ciało padało na podłogę. Chłopak odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym kopnął gada w pysk.- Zdradziłeś swoich przyjaciół. Zabiłeś własną siostrę i pozbawiłeś mnie mojej ukochanej. Masz to powiedzieć! - Ja...ja..- smok ciężko dyszał i mówił bardzo cicho. Przemek lekko się nad nim pochylił, żeby móc go usłyszeć.- Oryginał...poszedł po rozum do głowy. Zabił syrenią źdz#rę ku chwale Federacji. Przemek wsadził ostrze miecza w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy łuskami i brutalnie je wyrwał. Ból był wszechogarniający i większy nawet od tego który klon czuł wcześniej. - Zmusze cię żebyś to powiedział.- obiecał Przemek, uśmiechając się do siebie. Zaraz potem wrócił do pozbawiania klona łusek. - Dalej dalej matkoj#bcy, drzwi otwarte!!- stwierdził głos Salai dochodzący z głośników. Chwilę później wszystkie cele więzienne otworzyły się i hordy nie-ludzi zaczęły z ich uciekać. Salai patrzyła jak elfy, krasnoludy, wilkołaki i Baldandersi uciekają z więzienia, nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu. Ona też była całkiem zadowolona- rozpi#rdol był niezły i przy okazji zrobiła dobry uczynek. Co prawda tata miałby wątpliwości co do znaczenia tego drugiego, no ale trudno. - Przepraszam...- powiedziała cicho dziewczynka, ciągnąc Salai za koszulkę. - Czo?- spytała Salai. - Pani jest z Ruchu Oporu... - Nom, jestem. - M-moja mama kiedyś była, ale rozdzielili nas. Ja...ja chciałabym się przyłączyć... Salai spojrzała na dziewczynkę. Mała, wielkie oczy i kruche ciało, jakby nie spojrzeć nie nadawała się na członkinie Ruchu Oporu i demonica powinna ją zignorować. Ale jej twarz.... O Boziu jaka ona jest symetryczna!!- pomyślała Salai. - No dobrze, nie ma sprawy.- powiedziała Salai.- Zrób coś dla mnie. Powiedz wszystkim żeby podczas ucieczki zrobili jak najwięcej zamieszania. Nasz koleżanka po którą przyszliśmy jeszcze nie wyszła. A tak to zajmą tych złych panów z Federacji i kupią nam czas. Okej? - Tak jest!- powiedziała dziewczynka po czym podbiegła do innych nie-ludzi. Salai patrzyła na zegarek. Według tego co powiedział Przemkowi jego szpieg, została im mniej niż minuta. Znaczy zawsze coś idzie nie tak, więc może będą mieli więcej czasu, ale po co kusić los? Nawet ona musiała przyznać, że jeśli zostaną okrążeni przez siły Federacji, to będzie pozamiatane. Nigdy nie opuszczą murów tego więzienia, a już na pewno nie zrobią tego żywi. - Czo ten Przemek robi?!- zakrzyknęła Salai po czym zaczeła przeciskać się przez tłum w stronę towarzysza. Pomieszczenie było całe we krwi. Była ona na ścianach, podłodzę, ubraniach Przemka i na ciele klona Sih'Neva. Choć mało kto mógłby go teraz poznać. Klon z przodu był pozbawiony swoich łusek a jego mięso oraz nerwy były doskonale widoczne. Nie mał też stóp, obydwu rąk oraz pozbawiony był oczu oraz niektórych zębów. Na sam widok jego ciała, nie jeden mógłby zwrócić swój posiłek. Dla Przemka to jednak nadal było za mało. - Powiedz to!- krzyczał chłopak, jeżdżąc rozgrzanym do czerwoności mieczem energetycznym po całym jego ciele. Smok zaryczał, jednak jego ryk był żałosny i pełen bólu. Nie wyrażał nienawiści ani żalu. Czysty ból i pragnienie by to wszystko się skończyło. - Zhrahiłem mich kchaaaa...- smok nie mógł się nawet wysłowić. Nie miał na to siły a i brak zębów nie pomagał. - Twardy jesteś.- powiedział Przemek.- Federacja naprawdę cię wzmocniła, skoro jesteś w stanie żyć nawet pomimo tego. Smok płakałby, łkał i rzucał się gdyby tylko mógł. Ale nie mógł. Przemek wbił mu rozgrzany miecz w krocze. Ryk bólu był jeszcze głośniejszy i żałośniejszy niż przedtem. Przemek starł krople potu ze swojego czoła. Sam odniósł rany i to dosyć poważne i jego ciało mocno to odczuwało. Jednak jego umysł skupił się całkowicie na tym momencie. Na tej chwili. Triumfował, mścił się za śmierć Strange. Co prawda nie karał bezpośrednio sprawcy, ale chodziło o symbol. Klon był symbolem- przemienionego Serka, Heinricha i Federacji. Winnych jej śmierci. I to właśnie ich karał. I to właśnie dlatego czerpał z tego chorą przyjemność. - P-Przemek?- spytała drżącym głosem Salai.- Co ty odk#rwiasz? Chłopak odwrócił się. Jego cała twarz pokryta była krwią a z oczu płonęła dziwna mieszanka zachwytu, wściekłości i nienawiści. - Nie przeszkadzaj, zajęty jestem.- powiedział chłopak po czym wyjął z ciała klona miecz i jednym ciosem pozbawił smoka jednej nogi. Ryk klona Sih'Neva znowu się uniósł a Salai zakryła sobie uszy. Była psychopatką, to prawda, ale to to było już za dużo. - Musimy ratować Mię!- powiedziała Salai.- Nie zajmuj się tym teraz. Przemek wyglądał jakby się nad czymś przez chwilę zastanawiał. Salai podeszła do niego i podała mu małą porcję przezroczystego proszku, który dostała od Lobo przed misją. Chłopak wziął porcję, po czym włożył dłoń w paszczę klona, pociągnął go za język i jednym cięciem pozbawił smoka kolejnej części ciała. Tym razem nie było słychac żadnego ryku, tylko ciche łkanie i trzęsące się ciało klona. - W takim stanie i tak nie usłyszę od niego tych słów.- powiedział chłopak po czym poklepał smoka "przyjacielsko" po ramieniu, wiedząc że sprawia mu tym ból.- Nie martw się. To jeszcze nie koniec. Odkupisz winy oryginału, pomagając mi ratować Mię. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa Kategoria:Na ratunek Mii